fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Shannan
Shanan is a Swordmaster recruitable in Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu and is the nephew of Ira, son of the prince of Isaac, Maricle, and grandson of the king of Isaac, Mananan. In Part One, he is a young child being held captive. Once Siglud captures the castle and saves Shanan, Ira joins the party. During Chapter 3, Shanan makes his most regrettable mistake in letting Diadora go to meet Siglud, which leads to her capture and brain washing by Manfroy. After Siglud defeats Langobalt, Shanan departs with Celice and Oifey to the outskirts of Isaac. He raises Lakche and Skasaher on behalf of Ira. Later, in Part Two, he is a Swordmaster that can be recruited in Chapter Seven, automatically on the first turn. After Barhara is captured, Shanan is shown to have felt that it was his fault that Diadora is lost, but Celice doesn't believe he should blame himself, and Celice says the two will always be brothers and that Isaac is like a second home to him before Shanan departs to Isaac. He becomes king of Isaac upon his return. He is the only character who can wield the Balmung. In-Game Simply put, Shanan is extremely powerful. He can wield the Balmung, which gives him +20 speed and +10 skill, which makes him hit extremely hard, and it allows him to dodge the vast majority of attacks thrown at him. If you take into account his skills which include: Pursuit, Continue, and Starlight Sword, you realize that Pursuit will always activate against all the enemies he faces, Continue will activate about 60+ percent of the time with the Balmung, and that Starlight Sword will activate 40% of the time once his skill caps, and this of course means Shanan will defeat almost anyone he fights. Base Stats |Swordmaster |12 |38 |18/0 |N/A |22 |23 |10 |13 |4 |6 |Sword *'Items:' Steel Blade *'Skills:' (Pursuit), Continue, Starlight Sword *'Gold:' 5000 *'Holy Blood:' Odo (Major) *'Sword Mastery Rank:' * Growth Rates (With Holy Blood Bonuses) *'HP:' 120% *'Strength:' 30% *'Magic:' 5% *'Skill:' 80% *'Speed:' 20% *'Luck:' 20% *'Defense:' 40% *'Resistance:' 5% Conversations In Chapter 7, if Shanan talks to either Patty or Daisy, Shanan will obtain the Balmung. In Chapter 7, if Celice talks to Shanan, Celice will gain one point of skill. In Chapter 7, if either Lakche or Radney talk to Shanan, the initiator of the conversation will gain two points of strength and 100 love points with Shanan. In Chapter 10, if Shanan talks to Celice, Shanan will gain three points of HP. In the Final Chapter, if either Patty or Daisy is in love with Shanan, they can talk to Shanan, and Shanan will gain three points of HP and three points of speed. In the Final Chapter, after Dozel Castle is captured, and if Lakche or Radney is in love with Shanan, they can talk to Shanan, and Shanan will gain three points of strength. Love Predestined Lovers Original characters and replacement characters are predestined with the same and corresponding original and/or replacement characters unless said otherwise. Shanan is predestined with: *Lakche *Patty Love Growths Original characters and replacement characters have the same love growth unless said otherwise. *Yuria: 0+0 *Altenna: N/A *Rana: 0+2 *Lakche: 220+1 *Nanna: 0+2 *Phee: 0+2 *Leen: 0+2 *Patty: 100+2 *Teeny: 0+3 Category:Seisen no Keifu Characters Category:Playable characters